story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Christoph
Christoph (シャイアン Shaian, lit. "Cheyenne") is a bachelor in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. The magic virtuoso, Christoph, runs the local circus. He will move in after the player has completed the "Red Stone" Arc, and spend most of time in his room. Christoph leaves the inn on Thursday. Note that Christoph does NOT have a rival in courtship, so the player must be the only one who can marry Christoph if they want. There no worries about Christoph marrying some other girls before you get a chance at him. He's all yours if you choose to win his heart. Although he is available right after finishing the "Red Stone" Arc, the player cannot date Christoph until they defeated him in Boy Idol Stage 1 three times. From this point on, Christoph will be available as a marriage candidate. In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Christoph's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Christoph when he is at White Flower or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Christoph will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that he brought by. Accepting Christoph's present will make her happy, and he will give the player a Crystal. Both answers are good as-is, but the better answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Christoph's gift, he will become sad, and your relationship with her will go down by -1000 XP. Scary Animals *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Christoph at a Purple Flower or higher *You have seen Christoph's White Flower Event Catch the Rainbow Stag Talk to Christoph anywhere and he will request the player to catch him a Rainbow Stag. Do you love Christoph? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Christoph to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Christoph before 12:00 and show him the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where he asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Christoph will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Christoph, choosing the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Christoph. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. A date with Laetitia Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Christoph to go on a date together. This event will happen after Christoph is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Christoph will come to the player's house. He was hoping that the player go on a date. Once his request is accepted, he will ask the player to meet together at Dolphin Town Beach at 16:00. Rejecting Christoph's invitation and giving her a negative response will result in losing Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and they will lose -500 XP with Christoph. He will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelors